What Do Devil's Cry For?
by Xx-Fallen-Star-xX
Summary: What happens when Vergil comes back and the seven deadly sins escape from hell? Well looks like Dante might have a bigger problem than he thought...Dante/OC,Please R&R x
1. Chapter 1 Surprises

**What Do Devil's Cry For?**

**Chapter 1**

**Surprises**

A/n:- Ok, i don't really know much bout DMC to be honest lol but what i do know is that it's well awsum =D so anyway i wrote this fic and i'll probs re-write it at some point when i kinda understand it more lol, i've only played the third game =S lol.

Anyway....hope you enjoy ^^ and if you think its rubbish then i don't mind critisism as long as its gonna help me =) x

* * *

"Dante!!" she cried at the top of her voice.

He turned around to look at her, "What?" he said aggressively, he then looked away and sighed, "What?" he asked her again but this time his voice was far more calm, he had learned in the past that losing his patience with her was not a wise thing to do. He lifted his head and his eyes slowly moved to meet hers.

"Let....let me come with you!!" she said moving her eyes away.

He said nothing as his eyes fell back to the cold, stone floor beneath his feet. Then, still without a sound, he turned and walked away.

"No!" she shouted to him. "You can't go alone!" She chased after him and put a hand firmly on his back. He faced her quickly and pointed both ebony and ivory to her head. "D-d-dante," she said, her usually strong and proud voice beginning to break. "Please...."

He laughed slightly, "Why? I know now that... I can't trust you!"

She looked away. Then looked back up at him. For the first time ever he saw tears forming in her eyes and he couldn't help to feel sorry for her for her but he kept a straight face. She took a deep breath and fought back the tears that tried to escape. "Fine," she said quickly and sharply as she exhaled, "I give up....I don't care anymore." And with that she turned and stormed away.

"You…You're not human...are you?" he asked, sniggering slightly at the simple fact that this statement was true, "I'm surprised you even cared in the first place....or was that all part of the lie to?" he asked. Her pace slowed and she thought about fighting back...but maybe that's what he wanted...so she put her head straight and kept on walking.

Dante let his arms fall by his side. He watched her as she got closer and closer to the large, wooden door. His head fell and he listened to her footsteps, he couldn't do it. He couldn't watch her leave, knowing it would be the last time they saw each other. Suddenly she stopped. "Oh, and Dante...."

He looked up only to have his eyes meet with the deep, dark barrel of her gun. He gasped but before he could react she had fired.

A shot rang through the cold air and the single silver bullet flew past him and from behind him, Dante, heard and huge terrifying screech that was loud enough, and high enough, to send a shiver up anyone's spine, perhaps even the devil himself. He turned around to see a demon lying dead on the floor in a rapidly growing pool of thick, dark red blood. "....that's the last time I save your ass," she added as she stuck her gun into its holster, by her side, turned round and continued out.

Dante watched as she opened the door and slipped away, without looking back.

He felt a lump build in the back of his throat suddenly he couldn't breathe; he couldn't think. Suddenly rage fired through him as he turned and threw his ivory gun against the hard, stone wall on the opposite side of the vast, empty room. The crash echoed through the room as the gun hit off the wall and fell to the floor. Then he let out a scream of pure untouched anger.

After a few seconds the gun just lay there, the other in his hand, and the only sound that could now be heard was the sound of his deep breathing. He sighed and put his head down.

"My, my, my!" said an unfamiliar and unwelcoming voice, that to Dante had always brought bad luck, which immediately caused his icy eyes to shoot wide open. "Now, my dearest Devil-Boy, I do think you need to calm down."

Dante clenched his empty fist...this was all he needed right now. "I thought I told you to stay away from me, I don't like people with a bigger mouth than my own."

Jester fell from the ceiling landing elegantly in front of Dante, wearing the same over-the-top, all-in-one purple suit.

"Well, the pleasure of your company was just too good to resist I'm afraid," he said with a large smile, "Hmmm," he said as he started to stroll around the room while looking around, curiously.

Dante kept his head down but kept his eyes firmly on Jester. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Well...I'm just curious...because...in front of me...I see Devil-Boy....but oh, my! Where's Devil-Girl?"

Dante flung himself at Jester faster than any full-mortal could. He pointed ebony against the tall, skinny mans large, hooked nose.

"Did she go? Did she weave poor wittle Devil-Boy all alone?" he said tauntingly before a sick smile appeared on his face, showing his large discoloured teeth. Dante swiped him over the back off the head as anger once again radiated through him. Jester fell forward as his head cracked off the ground.

"C'mon Devil-Boy! Is that the best you've got!" he said before laughing wildly.

Dante pulled the trigger but as quickly as the bullet escaped, so did Jester.

"So...it's like that is it?" he heard his voice call out. Dante pointed ebony up, moving it from left to right. He walked back until he was against the wall. Then swiped ivory off the floor in a single swift movement and aimed them both guns upwards. ".....Well, Devil-Boy, I'm sure if you keep on going until the end...you'll find a few more surprises in store!!!" his laughter faded away into the air and once again there was only silence.

"Surprises, eh?" Dante muttered to himself, "....I like surprises." He smirked slightly and turned, the noise of his footsteps filling up the empty room before the harsh slamming of the door.

Jester sat above the room on the thick, dark, wooden beams that stretched all the way along the long ceiling.

"Yeah....surprises," he said quietly, ".....but there's one in particular that's just for you, my dearest Devil-Boy," he added laughing as he held a tall, thin girl in his arms.

She struggled to get away from him- or scream- for the man who she knew was the only one who could save her, but her mouth was covered by a long, thin, cold hand. "Isn't that right Devil-Girl?" he whispered in her ear before running his long, grey, slimy tongue up the side of her face.

The room filled with laughter as the terrified girl tried to scream.

* * *

Erm...that was chap 1 i guess....plz review =) x


	2. Chapter 2 One Date

**What Do Devils Cry For?**

**Chapter 2**

**"One Date."**

**A/n:-** Hey here's chapter 2 =), anyway I forgot to say for chapter 1, the girl is my OC. And this chapter is a flash back thingy from when her and Dante first met. Anyway…on with chapter 2.

* * *

Dante sat in his shop, slouching around lazily biting his nails and eating pizza. "Devil May Cry" lay almost silent…as always.

Suddenly the door creaked open an inch and for a moment he glanced away from the slice of pizza that was just about to enter his mouth.

As he ripped a large bite of the end he looked up at the girl who had just walked in, through the bits of long, wet, silver hair that lay in front of his face. She looked around at the vast number of weapons and skulls on the walls.

"Hey, babe. If you're looking for the bathroom…it's in the back," he said before taking another bite, she didn't look like customers that usually came to see him.

"You're Dante…Am I right?" she asked him.

"Yeah….and you are?" he said looking her up and down.

She had long black, slightly wavy hair that contrasted brilliantly with her pale skin. Her eyes were a cold, icy shade of blue and her lips were red and cracked. She wore a white, one-sleeved , knee-length dress, with a red design up the left hand side. And on her feet she wore large, muddy, brown boots.

"It doesn't matter who I am…what matter's is why I'm here."

"And, why are you here?"

"I have something for you…."

Dante sighed, "If it's a mission then it better be a good one….and it better be good pay…I want money upfront…" he stood up and grabbed his long red jacket off the back of the chair.

As he put the jacket on he stopped as the girl opened up her hand and showed him the red amulet in it. Vergil's amulet to be more precise.

His eyes shot open wide.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" he asked walking towards her, pointing to the amulet.

"Now…that would just be telling," she said with a smile as he tried to grab it out her hand and as she quickly pulled it away.

Dante laughed, "I see…you'll give me that amulet but at a cost…right?"

She nodded with a small smirk.

"And what will that be?" he asked her.

She looked away and thought for a minute. Then looking back she replied, "One date."

Dante smirked, "Sorry babe, but I'm afraid I just don't have time, not when there's still demons all over this city. Just give me the amulet and then go."

She sniggered slightly, as the man took his jacket off again and threw it over the small, brown couch, " So I guess you're the one of those guys who prefers cars to women then, eh?"

"To be honest, babe, I don't have a preference…as long as I get a good ride at the end of the day, then I'm happy," replied the silver-haired man before picking up a half-eaten slice of pizza and ripping another chunk of the end.

"Look…I need you to sort out a little demon problem I'm having at the moment. Will you do it?"

"How much?" He asked before casually throwing himself down onto a large wooden chair that sat behind his desk and resting his feet upon the long wooden table.

"There's no pay…just an exchange of the amulet…of course," she replied.

He stopped and looked up at her. Then looking back down he said, "Well if I'm gonna do this then I need the amulet no-"

"No…." she interrupted, "…after…"

He looked at her.

"I don't trust you at all, I want my job done first. Understood? And anyway what the hell am I gonna do with this piece of crap?" she said holding the amulet up in front of her looking at it.

"HEY!" he said, in reaction to her comment.

She sniggered, putting the amulet back into her pocket, "Well, it obviously means a lot to you. If you want it then you _will_ do this job for me. Here's the address," she said throwing a small white card onto the desk, "Be there at nine tonight…got it?… I'll be there…waiting…"

Dante never said another word. The young woman turned her back and opened the heavy, wooden front door. Before walking out it she stopped and turned to the tall man.

"So…I'll see you there…son of Sparda." she said, with a large smile on her face.

Dante looked up at her but missed it as she walked out the door. It was obvious that this girl knew far more than she was supposed to.

The door banged shut and once again "Devil May Cry" was almost silent.

**xXx**

Vergil stood at the large window and looked out upon the city. Dusk was approaching swiftly and in the distance the stars were coming out and shining. The air was clear and he could see for miles.

"So…is he coming?" he asked out.

"Yes…he should be here at nine," said a raven-haired girl as she walked up to join Vergil.

"And the amulet?" he asked, looking at her.

The woman pulled it out of her pocket and placed it in the man's large, out-stretched hand.

Without a word he took it and placed it around his neck, then carefully tucked it under his jacket. The girl turned away and looked outwards.

Then Vergil spoke again. "You will know it …in due time, if all goes well," he said, almost as if reading her mind.

She smiled at him, "…Good."

* * *

**A/n:-** So that was chapter 2...please revieeeeeeeeeeeeew =) x


End file.
